Would You Shut Up Already?
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: "Would you shut up already!" I yelled spinning to face them. "This isn't the first time I've been injured or the first time I've had a close call. I know what I can and can't do. Now, would you two stop babying me?"


***Here's another One-Shot with my OC. I would just like to say that I don't know a lot about revenants. The show only touches on them a bit, so I used what little information I could gather from that. Otherwise the rest of it is made up. I hope you like it!***

"Thanks Bobby, I'll call you when I'm all finished here." I hung up the phone looking out into the dark cemetery. The damn thing was bound to show soon. After all this is where it came to rest before hunting its revenge on the next unfortunate soul that murdered the once human being. If it wasn't for the fact that this revenant thing wasn't just killing the people who murdered him, I may have just left him alone. In my mind the fuckers deserved to die. But he killed an innocent woman for no reason other than the fact he was jealous she never talked to him. I pulled my hair up into my trademark messy bun, tucking a few loose strands behind my ears before slipping out of my car. I popped the trunk open and grabbed three silver spikes. The grave was already dug up and the coffin propped open. All I had to do now was what for the thing to show, surprise him, and stake the fucker back in its coffin. Hopefully, I'd be done to catch a cold one at the local bar.

I grabbed a clip of silver bullets and made sure my silver knife was safely tucked in my boot before I locked the trunk up and headed through the graveyard. It was a warm spring night in Ohio. I was uncomfortable in my leather coat. I huffed in annoyance. The guy's grave was in the way back, the night guard wasn't on patrol in this area for another hour and a half. My watch read 11:09. The revenant should be here in the next five minutes. At least that's what it's done the past two nights. I crouched down behind a tombstone about three graves away from my target. My ears strained against the silent night for footsteps. The vibrating in my back pocket made me jump. I quickly snatched the phone out, checking the caller ID. "What?" I hissed into the speaker heatedly. "You need to work on your phone manners because that is definitely not the right way to answer a call from a friend." "Winchester, I will personally poke a hole in every condom you own if you don't tell me why you're calling in the next two seconds," I growled. My watch read 11:13. The damn thing would be here any minute and I was on the phone with this knuckle head. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked offended. "Dean!" I barked, "I'm in the middle of a hunt right now, so spit it out or call me back." "I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up with us later. We're a few towns over from where you are right now." I let out a long sigh, "Sure, Dean. I'll call you after I'm done." I hung up before he could answer back.

Those boys wouldn't leave me alone since they found out I was tied to their father. It's only been a couple of months since I met them back at the Roadhouse, a couple of months ago that John died. They wanted to know everything there was to know about their dad. What he did the whole year he went AWOL, how I was tied to him, how I helped him. The list went on and on. I didn't know much more than they did, but they still wanted to hear what I had to say. I promised John I'd watch out for them, but I wasn't ready to work with them just yet. The crushing of fresh grass woke me from my thoughts. My blood pounded through my veins as I grabbed one of the silver stakes. The steps grew louder, I peeked my head over the stone I was pressed against. The revenant moved slowly, his head lowered. His mouth was covered in a dark red and my heart sunk; another death on my hands. I waited till he was standing over his grave before I moved. My steps were quick and precise. I lunged at the monster, the silver stake aimed for its heart. The thing's eyes shot open in shock before sidestepping my attack. He yelled loudly and charged me. I landed on the ground with a gasp as his mouth moved to my neck. My fist connected with his face deflecting his bite. The thing looked exactly like a human except for its unnaturally pale skin and faded eyes.

I tried to bring the silver spike up and pierce his heart, but he managed to grab a hold of my wrist before I did. We wrestled with the weapon. I had the upper hand till a sharp pain burst in my side. The thing kneed me right in the ribs causing my grip to slip. The stake was turned on me and I barely rolled out-of-the-way of his kill shot. It tore through the skin and muscle in my side and I cried out. The thing smiled in pride before I drove my fist into its face. He fell back and despite the unbearable pain, I shot up and stabbed the thing with the other stake in my jacket. I hollered in agony and I dragged the writhing form the foot from its grave and kicked it in. I fell in after it without grace, nearly collapsing on impact. I took out the other stake in my jacket and slammed it down through his heart till it pierced the bedding of the coffin. The revenant died with a pained gasp, its eyes opened wide in shock. My chest heaved heavily and I looked down at the shiny metal protruding from my side. "Motherfucker," I hissed. My cobalt blue shirt was quickly soaking up the crimson red blood from my wound. My mind flipped through all the possibilities of pulling it out. It could have hit something vital which in that case if I removed it I could bleed out or it could have hit nothing and pulling it out would make moving around easier. I went with the option to move better.

I clenched my teeth tightly and ripped it out. "Fuck!" I shouted as the weapon was free. Immediately, I pressed my hand to the open wound keeping pressure. My gaze drifted upwards and I cursed myself for being so stupid. I stood up a bit unsteadily and jumped the best I could. My vision almost went black as my body stretched to reach the top. My fingers clasped the top of the hole and I dug my boots into the dirt walls, using them to push me over the edge. Tears slipped down my cheeks, my arms shook, and white-hot fire seared through my side. But I made it out of the hole. I lay on the soft earth, panting, strands of hair stuck to my sweat soaked face as blood poured freely from my side. I tried to sit up and the world spun, making me fall back down. _You need help. _I groaned angrily, trying to push myself upright once more only to fail again. My fingers lazily made their way to my back pocket. The tiny screen was deafeningly bright in the pitch dark. I redialed the last number, holding the phone to my ear focusing on the ringing instead of the pain in my side. "Hey, you all finished up there?" Dean's voice questioned eagerly. "Winchester, I could use some help," I breathed out, starting to feel a bit light headed. "Aria?" Dean's worried voice rang out in the speaker. I could hear Sam in the background asking what was wrong.

I tried to shrug my coat off to use it to cover my wound but only managed to send a blinding sharp pain throughout my abdomen. "ARIA!" "Jesus, you sound just like John," I commented tuning back into the phone call. I pressed my free hand to my side, keeping as much pressure as I could. "Where are you?" "Somerset Cemetery," I answered breathlessly. My head was starting to spin slightly. The two talked in hushed voices as they discussed how far they were. The roar of the Impala could be heard over the phone. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes, just keep talking to us, okay?" "Sam?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah, it's me. Keep talking to us Aria." I laughed bitterly at his command. "Yeah, my favorite thing to do is talk." The stars shined above me, twinkling against the light of the moon. "Hey, hey, you still with us?" Dean yelled out after the long silence. The worry in his voice was heart wrenching. I was surprised these two cared so much. They barely knew me. "Yeah, Dean I'm here. I'm just looking at the stars." My voice was tired. Warm blood dripped through my fingers. The stake probably hit something after all. "What were you hunting?" I sighed looking at the grave beside me. "A revenant." "What happened?" Sam asked. I knew I was losing too much blood. Anymore and I was going to be in some serious trouble. "I got stabbed." My head swam and my words were starting to slur. "I'm losing a lot of blood, just so you two know?" The Impala roared through the phone as Dean slammed down on the accelerator. "We're five minutes away, just hold on," Sam reassured. My eyes struggled to stay open. The phone fell from my ear and both brothers called my name. I think I may have groaned loud enough for them to hear before blacking out.

"Aria!?" My eyes snapped open at the voices. I jerked out of the darkness that held me seconds ago, letting out a yelp as the action jarred my side. "Dean!" Sam's voice bellowed in the night before I saw the young man crouch down in front of me. His hazel eyes were panicked as he looked me over. His massive hands immediately pressed down on my side. A moan of agony slipped through my lips. "Hang on, okay? We'll get you all patched up soon." Sam called to Dean again and seconds later the older Winchester was kneeling beside me. His fingers went straight to my neck. "I'm not dead," I mumbled. "We thought you were. You stopped talking." "I passed out," I explained. "We got to stop the bleeding," Sam said urgently. "I've got supplies in my room at the motel." Neither of the two said a word. They looked at each other and then suddenly I was being lifted off the ground. I ground my teeth together painfully, gripping Sam's bicep as I cured into my torn side. We were in the Impala in no time, racing through the streets. I tried to fight the light-headedness but it was a losing battle. The last thing I remember was Dean slamming on the brakes as we pulled into the parking lot.

I have no clue how long I was out for when I finally wake. I'm in my motel room that was my home for the week. My limbs feel heavy and there's a dull ache in my left side. I peel my eyes open groaning at the bright light. My eyes are barely open before two faces are staring down at me with worry heavy eyes. I let them fall shut and groan. I open them again and the two are still there. "Can I have some space please?" They step back but only one step. They're hovering and I hate that. Agitation fills me heavily and I sit up. I bite back the yelp and instead hiss at the pull in my side. "Take it easy," Dean ordered with arms outstretched like he's going to ease me back down. "I'm fine," I say with a slight edge. My mouth is dry and my head pounds. I rub my face roughly, ignoring the pain that comes with the jostling movement. "Watch what you do," Sam offers softly with concern. I glare up at him, keeping my mouth shut. The two are still standing there watching me like hawks. I ignore them the best I can and start inspecting the damage done to me. My blue shirt is gone and I'm dressed in an oversized guy's shirt, which I can only assume is one of the brother's. I don't even bother asking who changed me. It doesn't really matter to me. These guys have seen it all before anyway. Maybe not mine, but hell it's all the same. I lift up the fabric and check my side. The spot is taped down with gauze. I peel it back and check over the stitch work. I nod to myself, giving the boys credit. The stitch was clean and well done. I look over the right side of my chest and see a purple bruise forming down by my lower ribs. _That thing really nailed me. _

"How long was I out for?" I question, dropping the shirt and looking at the two. "Few hours," Dean answers. "Did you guys finish up at the graveyard?" The grave still had to be covered and any trace of my involvement cleaned up. "All taken care of, brought your car back too." I nodded my thanks. _Oh, shit. _"Where's my phone?" I ask panicky. _He's going to kill me. _"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asks. "I was supposed to call Bobby," I respond, ripping the covers off me and pushing myself up. "Whoa, whoa, no you don't," Dean starts grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back down. I push his hands away, wincing slightly. "We already called him and told him everything," Dean explained, raising his hands in defense. Immediately I slump in relief. "Would you please rest?" Sam pleads. I roll my eyes and squeeze between the two, heading towards the bathroom. I turn the faucet on, dipping my head down to the stream and guzzling the cool liquid. The angle pulls at the new stitches and my head feels a bit dizzy still trying to recuperate from the blood loss. I lean back up, gripping the counter top till the feeling passes. "You really shouldn't be up now," Dean comments coming to stand in the doorway. I roll my eyes and wipe my mouth. I move back into the room and start cleaning up my research. "You lost a lot of blood. Your body needs to heal. Plus, all this moving around you might rip your stitches," Sam starts, resting both hands on the small table trying to catch my attention. My patience is quickly draining, my agitation levels rising. I didn't need to be babied. I needed their help, not a babysitter.

Their worried eyes never left me as I continued on my clean up. I threw all the research away, all the important stuff taped down in my journal. I grabbed my bags from the ground, grunting at the way the movement irritated my side. Dean stepped in and took the bag from me, setting it on the bed I woke in. "You can do all of this after you rest," he informed with annoyance. I dug through the duffel, searching for a clean shirt. _I'm going to need to do laundry soon. _A black AC/DC shirt caught my eye. I gave it a quick sniff before taking off the boy's shirt and pulling mine on. The quick actions make my head spin a bit, causing me to step back to keep from falling. Both brothers reached out to steady me and I push their hands away. That was the last straw for them both. "Would you drop the tough girl act?" "You need to rest, dammit." "Would you shut up already?!" I yelled spinning to face them. "This isn't the first time I've been injured or the first time I've had a close call. I know what I can and can't do. Now, would you two stop babying me?" Both looked unhappy at my little rant. "We're not babying you. It's called being worried. Sorry, that we give a damn what happens to you," Dean's green eyes were aflame with hurt as his gruff voice rang out in the room. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and started heading for the door.

"Thank you." He stopped, turning around to me. I wasn't going to explain what for because he knew, both of them did. If they hadn't shown up I'd be dead. I owed them that. But I wasn't ready to accept the fact that they cared. People got hurt when that happened. My job was to watch out for them, just as John asked. But looking out for them and caring for them were two very different things. Dean gave me a firm nod. "You're welcome," he answered before he left, Sam close behind. The door shut and I looked around at the empty room. I let out a long sigh before grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the counter. I hit the power button on the TV, a cartoon show with a cat and mouse chasing each other the first thing that came on. The amber liquid was a warm welcome as I settled on the bed and watched the small screen. It was better this way. Caring for those boys would only mean death for them. I was better off alone.


End file.
